


Uvogin vs. Diagon Alley

by AriadneKnowsTheWay



Series: 0.0 - Versus [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beginnings, Diagon Alley, Friendship, Hogwarts First Year, Madama Malkin Robes For All Occasions, Nobunaga being a snarky shit, Orphans, Self Confidence Issues, Self-conscious Uvogin, Shopping, Troubled friendship, Uvogin and size problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKnowsTheWay/pseuds/AriadneKnowsTheWay
Summary: He walks out without saying goodbye to Nobunaga, he doesn’t deserve it.Shitty little pipsqueak all snarky. That shithead had the nerve to call him a friend?Unbelievable.
Relationships: Nobunaga Hazama & Uvogin | Ubogin
Series: 0.0 - Versus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112930





	Uvogin vs. Diagon Alley

Scene three.

“Dear, I’m not sure...” Madam Malkin interrupts herself, watching with apprehension as the seams of the uniform stretch impossibly across the busty physique of the boy before her.  
  
“This doesn’t fit me either”, Uvogin complains, his six-foot-four literally squeezed inside the store’s largest size _Robes For All Occasions_. “It cramps me”.  
  
Madam Malkin sighs heavily. “Dear, that’s the biggest size I have”.  
  
The boy snorts without bothering to mask the reaction, looking at himself in the full-length mirror. “Can’t you stretch it out?”  
  
“Well, yes, but...” Madam Malkin looks at the not-so-little boy, still busy observing his own reflection. She remembers that despite his size and height, he’s still only eleven years old. “Where are your parents?”  
  
Uvogin turns at that statement, squinting his green eyes. “Do I need _permission_?”  
  
The woman hesitates. “No, but...”  
  
“Then loosen it wide”, Uvogin replies rudely. “Please”, he then adds. Madam Malkin looks at him for a moment, after which she draws her wand and murmurs something. Uvogin feels the pressure in his chest ease, until it vanishes completely.  
  
“Tell me when you can move freely, dear”, the woman says, simply. The not-so-little boy nods.  
  
  
The door to the store swings wide open. Uvogin is no longer the only customer.  
  
“Uvo!”  
  
“Oi, Nobu”.  
  
Nobunaga Hazama. His roommate in the orphanage. He recognizes the mocking timbre, turned as he is he can’t see his expression but would swear he’s making an amused grimace at the situation he’s faced.  
  
“Good morning dear”, Madam Malkin greets him. “I’ll be right with you in a moment”.  
  
“No problem”, Nobu replies politely. Uvogin’s mouth twitches when he hears Nobu’s reply, who’s normally neither polite nor attentive to others, even on his best days.  
  
He’s probably just waiting for the right moment to tease him, as he often does.  
  
“Do you still feel it tight?” the woman asks Uvo, who gets off the stool for the umpteenth time.  
  
“No, it’s fine now”, the boy replies. Nobu is giving a shitty sneer in his direction. “Do you have a problem, Nobu?”  
  
“Me? No, no”, mumbles the boy with an expression that screams the exact opposite. Uvo makes a mental note to beat him up once they’re back in that shitty orphanage.  
  
“Just... didn’t you fit in the uniform?” Nobunaga isn’t exactly laughing, though he comes pretty close with his lips curled and the tip of his nose twitching, but Uvo doesn’t mince words. He points his own stupid, big, shitty body that never had the decency to make him feel comfortable. Not one goddamn time.  
  
“It’s not like I’m a stick like you”, Uvo replies, satisfied with shushing Nobunaga, who goes dark.  
  
“You’re the one who’s too big” he grumbles, crossing his arms.  
  
“Did you need something, dear?” interrupts them Madam Malkin, patiently.  
  
“Yes... I need a uniform”. Nobunaga pulls a crumpled paper out of his jeans pocket and hands it to the woman. “It all says here...”  
  
Madam Malkin gives the list of items to buy for Hogwarts a read and nods. “All right dear. Get on the stool, I need to measure you”. She turns to Uvogin. “The uniform size is taken care of, but I’ll have to repeat the same spell on the rest of the garments you chose. Can you come back in half an hour?”  
  
Uvo nods. “Okay”.

  
  
He walks out without saying goodbye to Nobunaga, he doesn’t deserve it.  
  
Shitty little pipsqueak all snarky. That shithead had the nerve to call him a friend? Unbelievable.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning series ends like this. For now. When I start the long fic, I can think about doing the beginnings for the other members as well. For now I'm pretty satisfied as it is.  
> Anyway, I have a tumblr account now. Come tell me what you think and what I should do in your opinion. My nickname is foggytiredwombat.


End file.
